


Eternal(ly yours)

by Megasaur



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:22:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23660764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megasaur/pseuds/Megasaur
Summary: Richard returns home after wrapping on Eternals. You've missed him a lot and take advantage of his new muscles.
Relationships: Richard Madden/Reader
Kudos: 19





	Eternal(ly yours)

Today was the day. He had wrapped on set early this Saturday morning and was returning to you until he started on his next project. You were beyond excited as it had been since the holidays that you had seen him. He sent you a silly picture of him on set for the final time and a mushy text about how he couldn’t wait to stay in bed with you wrapped in his arms for a few days, no cares in the world. It sounded like a lovely plan but one day would have to be enough as you unfortunately had to work Monday. 

You set out making a big dinner for him, wrapping on set meant a wrap on his diet so he was itching for some of your home cooked meals. You weren’t upset about his diet and work out plan though, quite the contrary. Him being a superhero meant he was able to pick you up with ease and well you loved the benefits of that last time he was home. 

The smell of spices filled the air as you finished up the roast recipe his mom sent you earlier in the week on your request, as well as your favorite garlic sweet potato wedges and rolls of bread. 

You are pulling everything out of the oven when you hear the click of the door unlocking. Your stomach drops -- he is finally back home for a while, no date of when he was going to be running off to another set in mind. The door swings open and he steps over the threshold throwing his bag on the couch as he stalks his way to you. 

“Hello. Glad you’re--” Is all you got out before he grabbed you and pulled you to him -- his lips were on yours bringing you in for a needy kiss. You melted into his touch like butter in a hot pan, opening your mouth to him and deepening the kiss. 

Pulling away he murmured “I have fecking missed you.” as he held your face in his hands still resting his forehead against yours. 

“Great let’s eat and then you can take me to bed and have your way with me.” there was a twinkle in your eyes as you said it, your hands resting on his firm chest.

“No. I need you. Now. The food can wait.” He left no room for bargaining but that didn’t stop you from trying.

“But--” you started to contest but he gave you a stern look you couldn’t resist -- you had to try though “It will get cold... and it’s your mom's recipe.” You were reaching as you quickly added the last part. 

He growled lowly, his hands making their way up your sides and around your back. He squeezes you tight in his arms picking you up and carrying you back to the bedroom as you lock your legs around him and ruffle his hair in defeat as you leaned in to kiss him. He was still filled with a hunger for you as evidenced by him chasing your lips as you retreated from the kiss.

“There was never a chance of me winning this one tonight was there?” you questioned burying your face in his shoulder to place kisses to the skin of his neck by his shirt collar.

“Not one iota.” He had adjusted his hands to support you better, one at the small of your back the other giving your butt a squeeze before kicking open the slightly ajar door and laying you gently on the bed. “I want to show you how much I have missed you. Facetime just is not the same.” 

Looking up at him as he hovered over you, you agreed “You’re absolutely right.” On facetime you couldn’t feel the rumble in his chest when he growled, his soft curls as your hands ran through his hair, his fluffy lips on your skin blazing a trail of goosebumps in their path, his muscles moving under your hands as he worked them -- and you.

He blazed a trail down your body with his mouth as he popped the buttons of your shirt with his nimble hands. You could tell he was planning to take his time with you but you wanted, no you needed him now. 

“Richard,” You breathed out heavily and he looked up from where he was kissing your soft stomach “I need you. I need you to show me how much you missed me, how perfectly we work together.” 

A curt nod from him, a purr of “Alright.” and he undid your pants, sliding them and your underwear down your legs swiftly. Then standing at the edge of the bed and he removed his own clothes in one rapid motion, returning to lay next to you on the bed you rested your hand on his side, his own hand painstakingly slowly making its way up your leg to your sex. Swiping his fingers along your folds he felt your body jolt at his touch, making him slip his fingers in you instead of teasing you a moment longer. 

You wrapped your hands around his forearm as he worked his fingers in you, curling and tapping them rhythmically inside you, feeling his muscles rippling and moving under your grip as you held his arm. You moved against his hand, moaning, wanting more as he brought you closer. His head dipped down and his tongue licked you from core to clit, sucking on it -- continuing his hands ministrations and you screamed in pleasure begging him to keep going. 

“Mhmm” He hummed against you. Your hand flew to his hair as he continued, giving it a gentle tug at first, but as you felt your orgasm teetering on the edge you pulled it harder making him moan against you. The final push you needed as you trembled under him with a “Richard, Fuck.” He held your hips down as he lapped up your juices, watching you come down from your high. 

It wasn’t but a few moments later that you felt him rub his erection against your sensitive clit. “Are you ready love?” He asked his voice quiet, caring. You nodded because it’s all you could do in the moment. At that he slid his cock in you slowly, allowing you to adjust to him -- having been a while -- as he kissed you, his lips caressing yours. 

You’re even more impatient than before this all started now, whining breathlessly “Please.” 

“Oh no love, we have to go slow. I will not be coming in less than a minute like a damn teenager. It’s been too long.” Pulling out at a languid pace until just his tip was buried he pushed back in at the same speed with a groan. He continues this a few times as you take him in, not used to seeing his body in this shape, the ripples of muscle on display as he holds himself over you, abs crunching with each thrust. 

“Fuck.” you say under your breath taking him in as your hands ghost up his back. Richard feels a shiver at your touch go down his spine, his hips stuttering, burying his head in your neck placing kisses on your skin, his sounds filling your ear, before picking up his speed slightly. Your hands running through his hair now tilt his head up to make eye contact with him. He is so lost in his pleasure as you bring his mouth to yours giving messy open mouthed kisses, moaning into eachothers mouths. 

He sucks your lip between his teeth, tugging gently before letting go. “My gods..” he mumbles. 

“Let go.” you tell him, knowing he is close.

His face scrunches as he shakes his head “Not without you.” Shifting his weight to one hand he slid his hand between the two of you, and circled your clit pushing you over the edge. Oh how he loved watching you squirm, mouth open, chest heaving. He couldn’t enjoy it too much tonight though; his own release was right behind yours as your body coaxed him. 

Half his weight on you -- breathing heavy -- he picked his head up with a smile plastered on it before kissing you softly. “That’s a good welcome home if I ever had one.” 

Giggling you nudged his nose with yours, “Yeah dinner would have been nice too.” you gently teased him reminding him of the food waiting for him. 

Shifting his face up he kissed your nose and got up holding his hand out for you to take and help you up to get dressed to eat. “I already had my meal.” he noted as he slid his shirt on and you slid on one of your nearby dresses on -- no sense in getting fully dressed as Richard would be taking them off after dinner again anyways. 


End file.
